


Everyone's Gay for Gordon III: Penguin's Revenge

by Vituperative_cupcakes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Threesome, limo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vituperative_cupcakes/pseuds/Vituperative_cupcakes
Summary: A turgid tale of adventure! A gripping roller-coaster thriller! A death-defying race to the finish!
 
...or just a series of pornographic vignettes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow, like, do I even have to write this? I mean, the show is practically writing the slash fiction for me at this point. is that even legal?
> 
> Anyway, continuity is all over the place. and nonexistant in some places.

“Look into my eyes. Not above them. Not around them. But deep into their center.”

Jim took a deep breath and slipped into a dream.

Tetch stepped closer, twiddling the heels of his boots on the floor like the little flourish just before a tango.

“Dear James,” he purred, “you must be tired. But a little obedience is required.”

Jim nodded. He was as certain of that as anything.

“You want the weariness to go away? Want to lose the black and grey?”

Jim nodded again. His posture was ramrod-straight, hands at his sides.

Tetch smiled coyly and grabbed one of Jim’s hands in his own. He stroked gently over the back before turning it to reveal the palm. Here he made hypnotic swirls with his fingernail.

“My little impulse is persistent, yes. You find your sorrow creeping. But it’s the response I’ll address. The trigger, I'll be keeping.”

Jim stared down at his hand. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. Jervis noted this and began drawing straight lines up and down his palm, up and down. Jim trembled correspondingly, as if Jervis were caressing his whole body in the same fashion.

Jervis let go of the hand, which stayed in midair like he’d posed it. He gently took Jim’s face in his hands, maneuvering it until the former detective looked him straight in the face.

Jim’s jaw was nearly slack, his pupils dilated wide.

Jervis caressed his face. He moved closer, so that their noses just barely touched. Their breaths mixed as Jervis spoke.

“Do you hear my watch?” he asked, raising the timepiece. Jim nodded, just barely moving his head.

“Notice how the ticking syncs up with your heartbeat.” Jervis sucked air over his teeth. “Oh James. James, James. You’ve been alone for so long. I know what that feels like. You have to learn to be kind to yourself.” he laid a palm on Jim’s right pectoral muscle. “I’m going to teach you.”

Jervis’s spidery, clever fingers tickled their way down to Jim’s inner thighs, where they stroked back and forth.

Jim let out a shuddering breath.

“Take yourself out of your pants. Slowly.”

Jim dragged the zipper of his pants down, parting the teeth one by one. Behind the fly, he was already bursting to get out of his boxers.

Jervis nodded approvingly as Jim produced his erect penis.

“I want you to touch yourself. Slowly. Gently. Touch yourself for me.”

Gordon took another shuddering breath and began masturbating. He stared into Jervis’s eyes as he manipulated himself, his breath coming in needy little pants. Jervis smiled coquettishly, running a hand down Jim’s neck.

“Now, I want you to prolong this until I say so, okay? You can’t come until I say so.”

Jim nodded. His hand was moving rapidly back and forth, sliding his foreskin around the head. The rest of him was still as a statue.

Jervis jumped up onto the table behind him, tucking his feet into his knees to sit cross-legged. He leaned his head against his fist, admiring his handiwork.

Jim was reddened and gasping. His eyes were pleading.

Jervis smiled.

“It feels terrible, doesn’t it? Being denied something you need so badly.”

He let his feet drop over the edge of the table, gripping the surface with his hands as he leaned forward.

“That’s why I need you to bring me Alice, Jim. Can you do that?”

Jim nodded tightly, small not-quite-whimpers leaking from his nose.

Jervis nodded, satisfied.

“Excellent, James. I’ll hold you to that vow.” he hopped off the table, leaning into Gordon, wetting his lips and putting them right up to Jim’s ear. “No more games. You may come now.”

Jim let out a relieved, stuttering sigh as his come painted Tetch’s jacket.

 

“...you’re in good shape, Mr. Gordon.” Mario Falcone was examining Jim’s shoulder, hands moving like a sculptor over the pained muscle.

Jim snorted a little. “That’s just the outside. The inside is still a mess.”

“Really?” Mario’s bedside manner was crisp and professional. “Well, it says in your chart that it’s been a while since your last checkup. Would you mind if we got that out of the way?”

Jim locked eyes with Lee’s fiance. Up close, not peeping through a window like a criminal, he could see what Lee saw in him. His piercing blue eyes. The hint of a smile teasing at his lips.

Jim realized he’d been staring and blushed a little. He meant to decline, but instead mumbled, “I guess...”

Mario nodded. “Alright then, Mr. Gordon.”

Mario’s hands wandered around Jim’s chest and back. It had been so long since he’d felt such a lingering intimate touch. Not sex, not the little bit of fun he had with Valerie. Just holding and stroking.

In a voice that was nothing but proper, Mario said, “now please remove the rest of your clothes, Mr. Gordon.”

Jim flushed again. Yes, he already had the beginnings of a really persistent hardon. Mario had moved them to a private room and closed the door after the initial exam, but Jim still felt exposed as he peeled off his shirt and stepped out of his boxers.

Careful hands guided Jim into bending over, cupping and kneading his testicles he braced himself on the examination table.

“James, I'm going to perform a prostate exam, if that’s alright with you.” Mario’s breath heated the small of his back. Jim could only shudder.

He could hear the slick sound of Mario gathering lubricant on his gloved hands. He imagined what Mario’s penis looked like, imagined him in bed with Lee. Imagined them in bed with Lee. Jim gasped as the initial cold shock of the lubricant made his hole retract. Mario made soothing noises and petted his back.

The first breach felt strange, but not painful. It was a gradual adjustment as Mario slowly slid his fingers inside Jim. He allowed a minute or two for Jim to adjust before curving his fingers.

Jim jumped the first time Mario hit his prostate. He clenched up. Mario paused in his ministrations to rub his back, murmuring assurances. The second time he hit Jim’s prostate, Jim merely groaned at the sensation.

Mario began gently stroking his insides, moving just slowly enough that Jim did not become overwhelmed with sensation. As Jim became accustomed to it, Mario’s other hand left his back and wandered down to cup his testicles. Rolling and stroking, Mario teased Jim to an orgasm that spotted the white paper that covered the examination table.

Behind Jim, Mario removed his gloves with a snap. “Mr. Gordon, I pronounce you healthy as a horse.”

 

Dr. Strange stood with his hands behind his back, a cliche mad scientist pose if there ever was one.

“Detective Gordon? Please come in.”

“It’s not _Detective_ anymore, Strange.” Jim hung his coat up and sat on the old-fashioned fainting couch that always reminded him of old Bugs Bunny cartoons where they called psychiatrists ‘shrinks.’

“You still consider me a doctor, even though I've been...let’s say disbarred. Why do you not consider yourself a detective?”

“That’s different.” Jim looked at his feet. “I mean, without a badge, I'm…”

“You’re James Gordon,” Strange finished smoothly, “and you are exactly the man you were before the badge. Just as I retain my medical knowledge with or without a practice.”

Jim lifted a shoulder and dropped it.

Strange smiled, lifting the corners of his chin-beard. “Tell me how you’re doing on the intimacy front.”

Jim lifted his feet and turned sideways, sprawling out on the couch. “Same ol’, same ol’. Valerie Vale came over.”

“The reporter? How interesting.”

“Yeah. I guess it was good.” Jim was looking up at the ceiling. As always, the tells on his face spoke volumes more than he actually said.

“Define _good,_ James.”

Jim sighed. He twitched one of his feet.

“Okay, the sex was phenomenal,” he said, “but it...it was just that. Sex.”

“The same emotional intimacy problems we’ve been talking about?” Strange chose to stand rather than sit at his desk, leaning against the solid wood and crossing his arms.

Jim nodded. “I just find it hard to feel open after everything. I’m in a knot. I go straight from ‘hi how are you’ to the bed, and no in between.”

“You have trouble trusting after the dissolution of both your recent relationships?”

Jim hesitated before nodding. “Hell, it’s hard to talk to anyone anymore. Even Harvey. I mean, I talk to you—”

“Because it carries low chance of reaching anyone else’s ears.” Strange smiled like a sphinx. “Confiding in a wanted criminal over your closest friend. What a state you’re in.” He _tsked_ fondly.

Jim sighed, straightening his shoulders. “So what do you suggest?”

Strange walked over, carefully rolling from his heels to his toes so that his steps made no noise.

“A little academic roleplay is useful in such situations,” he said, adjusting his glasses, “allowing you to exercise your actions in a safe environment.”

Jim lifted his eyebrows. He was still laid out prone on the sofa, arms flung above his head so his hands dangled off the edge.

“Roleplaying. Like... _you’re a naughty schoolgirl, I’m a priest_ kind of roleplay?”

Strange chuckled, shaking his head. “No. Pretend I am someone you wish to be intimate with. What would you do?”

Jim slid his feet off the couch, sitting up. He hesitantly reached out to Strange, hovering his hands at the doctor’s sides.

Strange nodded encouragingly.

Emboldened, Jim grasped Strange and pulled him into his lap. The doctor faced perpendicularly, so that his side was against Jim’s chest.

Jim caressed Strange’s arms, gaze asking one question: _is this okay?_

Strange nodded again, almost fatherly.

Jim’s hand wandered until it reached the smooth sphere of the doctor’s head. He tilted it down, touching lips with the other man.

Strange gently let him lead, pliable and encouraging.

Jim’s hand leapt to his fly.

Strange slapped it away.

The hurt was poorly hidden on Jim’s face.

“Slowly, James.” the doctor’s breath was warm against Jim’s cheeks. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Jim nodded. He started again, kissing slowly, timidly introducing the tip of his tongue. Strange responded in kind, lightly gripping Jim’s shoulders as they kissed.

Jim reclined, taking Strange with him. The doctor turned his body so that they were chest-to-chest, one knee between Jim’s legs. He placed his hands on either side of Jim’s head and kissed him into the couch. Jim pulled on the lapels of his coat. Strange responded by nuzzling his knee up to Jim’s crotch, grinding lightly.

Jim let the doctor unbutton his shirt, gasping as deft hands ran over his nipples. He tugged at the doctor’s belt, and was not slapped away this time.

Strange leaned back, breaking from the kiss to smile mysteriously. He unzipped his fly, then Jim’s.

Jim grabbed his ass and pulled their bodies together again.

The doctor pumped their cocks in time, kissing Jim forcefully.

Their tongues meshed. Their bodies meshed.

Jim moaned high and thin in Strange’s ear. Strange lightly teethed Jim’s neck, kissing along his jaw. ‘When he came, he did not adjust his hand but kept pumping their cocks together until Jim shuddered and sobbed beneath him.

Strange lifted himself up slightly, settling his glasses back into position.

He looked down.

“How do we feel now, detective Gordon?”

Jim let out a shaky laugh.

 

“Jim! My old friend!”

A cold finger of dread traced itself down Jim’s spine. He had been walking, lost in thought, looking for Alice Tetch.

A limousine had drawn up beside him. The window cracked just a little, and a familiar head stuck out.

Jim sighed. “Hey, Cobblepot.”

“Such formality. And from such a dear old friend.” Oswald smiled wide. “You may have heard that I'm running for mayor?”

“I did, yeah. Been a little busy, so if you’re asking if I can help out with the campaign, the answer is no.”

Oswald chuckled, making a little _oh you_ wave with his hand. “Actually, I've just run into another old friend. I believe you two know each other?”

The sunroof rolled back and Nygma popped up, smirking. It was all Jim could do to keep from rolling his eyes.

“Hello, _former_ detective Gordon,” Edward said, making sure to punch the second word.

“Hello, Ed. I’m assuming you’re out of the asylum now.”

“Free as a bird, and I have the paper to prove it.” Nygma’s grin stayed in the same place, but his eyes darkened. “Funny how such a flimsy thing can mean the difference between freedom and imprisonment.”

Jim stared at the two of them. Two capricious little peas in a pod.

“I’m on a job, guys, so if you’re going to kill me or something—”

Oswald gave a machine-gun crackle of laughter. “My dear old friend, I was merely going to offer you a ride.”

Jim looked dubiously at the limo. He didn’t like the way Nygma was smirking.

“Thanks but no thanks. I’m sure it won’t help your campaign to be seen with a lowlife like me.”

Jim turned.

“Jim. Dear Jim.” The penguin opened his door. “It would be easier for everyone if you just got in.

Jim looked down the street. He sighed.

“okay. “

The interior was deliciously cool. Nygma scooted over to make room. Oswald got out to let Jim in, as a result he was sandwiched between their two bodies.

“Edward and I were just discussing our past with you, Jim Gordon.” Cobblepot produced champagne flutes and passed them down. Ed took one and daintily sipped it. He had brushed his hair back from his head, now he removed his glasses. He looked like a different man. Both of them did. Jim had never seen them so confident or happy. He wondered how many people had to die to affect that kind of a mood shift.

Oswald smirked at him. “Look at you. Jim. You’ve been abandoned. Yet again. We know what that feels like, don’t we, Ed?”

Edward smirked. “Agreed. And we know how important it is to have a hand up when you’re feeling low.”

“I am _not_ ‘feeling low,’” Jim snapped, “and if you two think you’re going to worm your way back into—”

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Nygma ticked his finger like a clock. The motion reminded Jim too much of Tetch. “A riddle for you, James. I can ignite a fire in even the most stony chest. Yet I can make a mewling kitten of the strongest man. I can bind people together, or I can tear them apart. What am I?”

Jim looked from Nygma to Cobblepot. The men had twin avaricious grins on their faces. He had a vague idea of why they’d called him into the limo, and it wasn’t to shoot him.

“I give up, Ed. I never could guess your riddles.” Hopefully a little ego-stoking would work here.

But Ed shook his head. “No leaving the limo until you guess.”

Oswald chuckled. “Jim seems lost. Would you like a hint, Jim?”

Jim turned to answer, and their mouths met. He pulled back just a fraction, and gazed into Oswald’s eyes. They had darkened with possessive lust. A glance over at Ed told him the same story.

Jim pushed his face forward again and touched lips with Oswald. Immediately he was pulled into a kiss that tasted of violet pastilles. Oswald kissed hungrily, his mouth was a vortex Jim was not allowed to escape.

He felt a hand on his zipper a split-second before it opened and a hand intruded into his boxers. Ed, perhaps tired of the wait, began fondling him with cold precision, watching the display with a smirk.

“Aren’t you worried people will see?” Jim gasped when Oswald let him up for air, “prospective mayor seen in encounter with disgraced cop?”

“The windows on this limo are tinted, James.” Ed pulled him from his fly and lazily began teasing him into an erection. “We could throw a laser light show in here and no one would be the wiser. Stop stalling now, do you have an answer?”

Before Jim could reply, Oswald was kissing him again, there was a warm and wet mouth on his cock and he was incapable of thinking very hard about it.

Ed came up for air. “My turn.”

Like good boys, Oswald and Edward switched, Ed forcefully taking Gordon’s mouth as the penguin dove to engulf him in one gulp. Jim moaned into Ed’s lips. Ed tasted salty and musky. His taste.

Oswald and Ed switched again, the penguin tangling a hand in Jim’s hair and kissing sloppily. Ed undid Jim’s belt and slid it from the loops. Before Jim could react, Oswald got his hands above his head and Nygma bound them with the belt. They both looked way too pleased with themselves.

“Answer, former detective Gordon?” Ed grinned.

“Gee, is it...passion?” Jim asked dryly.

“Very good!” Ed patted him condescendingly on the thigh. “Now another one.”

“I thought you said you’d let me out.”

“I never said it was only that riddle.” Ed squeezed his thigh. “Now: I am a serpent at rest. I am a tower at best. My primary purpose is fecundity. My owner views me with profundity. What am I?”

Jim looked from their twin shark smiles to the tents in their pants.

“I dunno, boys,” he said, flexing his wrists, “can I get another hint?”

They converged on him, kissing and touching and groping all at once like they wanted to devour him with their bodies. Jim twined tongues with Ed, then accepted a peck from Oswald. The men took turned working both Jim and each other. There were times when it was only Jim. There were times when it was only the two of them. But by the end they all came, sharing one last ferocious kiss.

The two villains slumped at his sides, Oswald tucking his head into Jim’ shoulder, Ed laying his cheek on the crown of Oswald’s head. Jim flexed his wrists again until the belt loosened. He retired his arms to lay around the men at his sides, letting himself slump down in the cushy seat.

“Let me guess,” Jim said, “is it the...spine?”

Ed groaned. Oswald chuckled.

“Oh well. Another lap in the limo, then?”


End file.
